War Upon the Sands
War Upon the Sands is the sixth chapter of the War on Two Fronts arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It was a conflict that occurred in following The Collapse. It involves Kaien and Kentaro Shiba, the Kudō twins, and the Kato siblings reuniting in the primary world. Their reunion coincides with an attack on Kaien and Kentaro by a number of Averian's Espada, resulting in an extended conflict between both parties. Prelude Kentaro and Kaien, who are in the company of Itazura Kori, put down thugs hoping to cash-in on the chaos engulfing the Reikai. The Shiba duo remark on Itazura's mistrusting nature after he leaves the scene via Shunpo, noting the Itazura of their world was not such a block-head. They resolve to continue using both Itazura and the Blades of Night's Veil to accomplish their own mission. A short time later they make the decision to determine how powerful Averian and his Espada are in this world. Kaien, using Tōboefū, transports himself and Kentaroo to . Kaien reminds his godson that Musabori is not an absolute defence before the duo exert their reiatsu in hopes of drawing Averian to them. Meanwhile, within Hueco Mundo, Miyoko asks Fujimaru what is wrong with him. He asks her if she sensed something, which she agrees with, though she does not recognize it. He insists that he has felt the presence before, but Shuji claims that he is merely tired and should get some rest. Fujimaru discounts fatigue and exclaims that it was definitely a Shinigami. His sister, Matsuri, tells the others to listen to him, noting that she too has felt the presence before. Miyoko notes that, whilst the surge was brief, it did not belong to a Hollow, with Fujimaru noting that it is worth the risk to look. Shuji shows some hesitation before ultimately telling Fujimaru to lead on. Kaien and Kentaro, meanwhile, are settling in to wait for their quarry. The duo both feel someone watching them, and comment to that effect. Kentaro, hesitating, begins to suggest they leave, but trails off. Kaien assures him that all they have determined thus far is that the enemy is patrolling their territory, further claiming that the ones watching them are likely Averian's Espada. As time dragged on Kentaro grew more uneasy, which Kaien noticed. Just as he declares his intention to leave he instinctively draws his Zanpakutō to defend himself, preventing his death. At the same time Kentaro, moving to Kaien's back, protects him from a simultaneous attack from two more assailants. They recognize their attackers as Arturo, Juan and Joel, and note that things aren't so different than they where in their own world. Kaien asks Kentaro if he can handle Juan and Joel alone in his current state. In answer to the question Kentaro's Zanpakutō glows with a whitish light as he heaved forward, pushing back both Juan and Joel in one motion. In two steps he was behind Joel ready to cleave down through him, though Juan recovered in-time to intercept. Content Kaien turns his full attention on Arturo. Arturo claims that he has no time to deal with such lowly worms. Kaien suggests that he finds the time however and releases his Zanpakutō, Nejibana, into . Battle Kaien's rising reiatsu catches the attention of Fujimaru and his companions, with Matsuri exclaiming that she senses the reiatsu from earlier once again. The group note they are getting close. Shuji, however, notices with shock who the reiatsu belongs to, but is cut off by Miyoko before he can reveal his thoughts to the others. She states her belief that the reiatsu belongs to Kaien Shiba and that he has released the Shikai of his Zanpakutō. Fujimaru releases his , Kokyū Ryūjōmaru in response, and tells the others that he is going on ahead of them to reinforce Kaien. Kaien vs. Arturo Kaien begins the proceedings by spinning his Zanpakutō in sweeping arcs between his fingers, before suddenly stabbing Nejibana forward. Arturo, with a swift reiatsu-imbued slash, parts the resulting waves to either side of his body, laughing all-the-while. He remarks that Kaien's attack was weak but Kaien counters, claiming Arturo should pay more attention, as the waves make a complete turnabout to crash into Arturo's back. The force careers him forward towards Kaien who proceeds to slash him from shoulder-to-hip as he flash-steps away. Kaien notes internally that Arturo is arrogance personified and that that is another trait he shared with the Arturo he knew from his own world. He looks on as Arturo knits the wound back together through high-speed regeneration. Kaien asks him if he is ready to start taking him seriously now. Arturo, whose body suddenly goes rigid, speaks in a voice not native to his own vocal cords, and the voice sends a chill down Kaien's spine. Kaien acknowledges Averian and asks what makes him intervene personally. Averian claims that, as beings outside time, they merely interested him, but he has since judged them to be of no importance, and moves to attack. Kaien blocks the strike with Kidō whilst declaring his intention to survive to see Averian dead. Averian then relinquishes control. Arturo, returned to his senses, remarks that he will end things now as he releases his Zanpakutō. A pair of wings sprout from his back as his reiatsu soars. Arturo, with increased speed, lunges at Kaien, though the latter doesn't even get the chance to raise his Zanpakutō in defence. A grey-coloured blur passes by and sends the Arrancar back before that same blur moves to Kentaro's side. Kaien, shocked, is left speechless. He whispers one name: Fujimaru. Kentaro vs. Juan & Joel Kentaro leaps over his opposition whilst attempting to cleave through Juan's head, which the latter avoids by sliding clear with Sonído. Joel, capitalizing, lunges at Kentaro. His longsword pierces through Kentaro's shoulder and he forces Kentaro to ground, forcing the air from his lungs as he strikes the sand. Joel scoffs, calling the young Shinigami an utter weakling, as he charges a Cero on his free-hand. Before he can do anything else however Kentaro's body dissipates, causing a surge of electricity to course through Joel's body. The real Kentaro appears behind Joel and slashes him down the back, whilst asking if the two could tell when he switched with the lightning clone. Juan keeps his cool, claiming that he slipped past him only briefly, and that it wasn't something to gloat about. Kentaro asks if this is so and produces two more clones. Joel shatters half of his mask which produces a shock-wave of reiatsu that forces Kentaro and his clones back. As he corrects his stance Juan slams his open palm into the sand, causing a literal forest of sharpened bone to erupt from the dunes. Kentaro internally notes that the pair fight just like they did in his world. With that in-mind he theorizes that Joel will launch a sneak-attack from the left to take advantage of his missing arm. In response Kentaro raises his stump, which produces a , that blocks Joel's attempted strike. Kentaro thrust-kicks Joel away but is outmanoeuvred by Juan, who stabs him through the back with a bone-blade. Kentaro flees to the ground and notes that he still isn't used to fighting with only one arm. Juan and Joel advance, with Juan claiming they will kill him. Kentaro agrees that they might, and decides to get serious, releasing his Zanpakutō. A ribcage surrounded by black flames appears around Kentaro who dares the to attack him. Juan, opting for a ranged assault, causes countless bones to erupt from the ground. Joel, also opting for range, sends hundreds of razor-sharp blades towards Kentaro's location. He exclaims that Kentaro really was a weakling but is told to shut up by Juan, though Joel excitedly claims that Kentaro is dead; they cut him to pieces, that there's nothing left of him. He is told not to jump to conclusions however as Kentaro walks towards the duo, seemingly without injury. The bones and razor-like blades lay burnt around him, having ricocheted harmlessly off his ribcage construct. He tells them to hurry up and get serious or he'll be the one to do the killing. The two Arrancar, incensed, move to do so. They are stopped however by a grey-coloured blur, who sends them skidding back as the duo curse. Kentaro demands to know who the man is. He looks over his shoulder, causing Kentaro to grin widely, and declares that he is here to help. Kentaro whispers one name: Fujimaru. Fujimaru Intervenes: Fujimaru vs. Juan Fujimaru declares that he's delighted to see them alive but notes that their questions can wait. With extreme speed Fujimaru singles out Juan as his target and launches a vicious assault whilst Kentaro focuses on Joel, which successfully splits the two Arrancar up. Juan identifies Fujimaru as one of the four who have been stalking the dunes, which Fujimaru produces no reply for. Instead he slashes at Juan from range with an energy-blade, which Juan dodges. He states that his attire is interesting, asking if that is his Bankai. Fujimaru acknowledges this. Looking pleased Juan releases his own Zanpakutō. Juan proceeds to engage Fujimaru using his entire body as a weapon, with bones protruding from every patch of free skin. The enhanced physical abilities bestowed by his Bankai enables Fujimaru to defend himself against Juan's attacks, with the latter remarking on his surprise at this development. Juan further states that he did not suspect any of the four wanderers to be capable of performing Bankai. Fujimaru, blocking a series of bone projectiles by enlarging his energy blade, replies that it was not easy. The two proceed to clash in mid-air with their respective shoulders suddenly gushing blood. Juan asks Fujimaru if he is ready, prompting Fujimaru to point out that Juan has already released his Zanpakutō. Juan places his hand on the sandy dunes causing the ground to explode with thousands of sharpened bones which proceed to target Fujimaru. Continued! Kentaro vs. Joel Kentaro, turning to face the now alone Joel, asks him how confident he is now that he's lost Juan. He further taunts his opponent by claiming that, without Joel, he would have been killed by his very first attack. Enraged Joel moves to destroy more of his mask, though Kentaro attacks, forcing Joel to defend himself instead. Kentaro reveals the trick to the mask: the more of it he chipped away, the stronger Joel becomes. Kentaro resolves to destroy Joel before that happens and proceeds to kick him in the head, before swiftly slashing him across the torso. As Joel falls Kentaro extends his hand as he mutters the following: "A drum roll sounds, the wind that ignites the embers blow. Spinning wheel, orchard sky, dancing daggers! Fluttering wings, bloody sacrifice! Unify and converge brightly when fired! Shiden! As a massive blast of lightning engulfs Joel, Kentaro looks towards Kaien and Fujimaru, and opts to aid Fujimaru. Continued! Kaien vs. Arturo Seizing on Fujimaru's distraction allows Kaien to stab Arturo through the chest, though before their battle can progress further Arturo is once again overtaken by Averian, who heals the damage inflicted. He then questions Kaien as to his motives. Kaien avoids the questions and asks why Averian doesn't reveal himself, noting that it is not like him to hide behind his Battle Dolls. Instead of responding Averian, clearly annoyed, once more relinquishes control which leads Kaien to angrily remark that this entire fight in nothing more than a farce. He proceeds to bind Arturo with numerous Kidō spells as he turns his attention elsewhere. It is then that he senses a new spiritual pressure. The fighting ceases as Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura appear in the skies of Hueco Mundo, where they pointedly tell the members of Averian's Espada to beat a hasty retreat. Arturo, recognizing the pair, spits their names in disdain, with Shin telling him that its a bad idea to draw more attention to himself. Tadashi echoed this by declaring that Arturo is a disgrace. He then engulfs the Arrancar with his Reīssen, stating that that was for Yoshiro. Juan, realizing the situation has turned against them, suggests a tactical retreat. He frees Arturo and rescues Joel, before slipping away via . Aftermath Kaien looks to the heavens but Tadashi and Shin have turned their backs and have begun to walk away. Kaien moves to intercept them but is stopped short by Kenji Hiroshi, who points towards the ground. As Kaien follows his old friends pointing finger he spots Fujimaru's companions and flash steps towards them. Tadashi, meanwhile, reminds Kenji that they need to keep moving. Lisa agrees and suggests they make their getaway. Shin, however, asks for a little more time, and flash steps down towards Kaien, where he introduces himself. He requests that Kaien pass along news of their survival to Itazura, reasoning that Itazura would pass word along to Riki. Below Kentaro is nearly knocked down by his mother who ruses to embrace him. Miyoko demands to know what happened to her son's arm, though he never gets to explain, for Shuji tells her to stop smothering the boy. Kentaro then comically demands to know where the hell they have been all this time, as he rubs tears from his eyes. He is left to tell his mother and uncle that did not survive. In the meantime Kaien catches up with Fujimaru and Matauri, with the former explaining how they survived after being trapped within the Tower of Night. Kaien absorbs this new information before swiftly returning the assembled crowd to the Reikai using his Kyūtai. Behind the Scenes *The prelude of this page recaps both Establishing the Blades and Restored Heart, which are the third and fifth chapters of the War on Two Fronts arc respectively. Category:Reference material Category:Major Events